


Awake My Soul

by evemalfoy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:23:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evemalfoy/pseuds/evemalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una manada es una familia. <i>Su familia. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erróneo.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no es más que el inicio de 30 fics que desarrollaran mi visión, más que personal, sobre la manada de Derek. He escogido dejarme guiar por mi headcanon puesto que no todos los miembros de los que voy a hablar forman parte de ella.

_Conjunto de lobos que andan reunidos y se desplazan juntos._

Eso es lo que una manada significa para la mayoría de la gente. Para quienes apenas conocen el comportamiento animal, para los que ven documentales en el canal de National Geographic. Para los expertos es una jerarquía en la que los animales salvajes se estructuran para convivir de manera pacífica y ordenada.

Para ellos, que han luchado por sus propias vidas, que tuvieron que unirse para salir adelante, es más que eso. _Mucho más._

Es el lugar donde Isaac se siente protegido y amparado. Un lugar que le devuelve la posibilidad de _querer y ser querido._  
Para Erica es de donde saca la _fuerza y seguridad_ que necesita para romper el cascarón y mostrar al mundo la maravillosa mujer que se están perdiendo. 

Boyd siente que es uno más, que pertenece a algo, por fin tiene un sitio donde ser alguien. Siente que _jamás volverá a estar solo._

Scott advierte que hay muchas cosas que no pueden hacerse solo, que se necesita el respaldo de personas que le _protegerán por encima de cualquier cosa._

Para Lydia es sentirse comprendida por primera vez en mucho tiempo, es ser capaz de sincerarse y ser por fin ella misma. Es el lugar donde sabe que _siempre van a escucharla._

Allison encuentra en la manada el lugar ideal donde aprender a perdonar, a pasar por encima de las penalidades y las desgracias. Donde _aprender a sobrevivir._

Para Jackson es un lugar donde dejar de fingir, donde ser ese alguien que siempre quiso ser y que nunca se atrevió a mostrar. Es la seguridad de _ser el mismo_.

Danny se topa con la manada de improvisto, sin saber que pensar o lo que hacer. Pero enseguida se da cuenta de cuál es su sitio, de lo que tiene que hacer. Encuentra _su lugar_

Para Stiles es, por fin, formar parte de algo. Donde se siente especial e importante a pesar de ser nada más que _un simple humano._

Derek encuentra lo que necesita. Un grupo de personas que confían en él, que le siguen porque creen en él. Encuentra en quienes _confiar._

A fin de cuentas, la mayoría de la gente tiene un concepto erróneo de lo que es una manada. Ellos también lo tuvieron cuando no sabían que juntos eran más fuertes, mejores. Ellos que se unieron sin saber a ciencia cierta si aquello iba a funcionar, si ser parte de la manada iba a beneficiarles más que complicarles la vida. Aprenden con el paso de los días y las semanas lo importante que es ser parte de la manada, que hay muchas formas de ver lo que les está ocurriendo pero que la principal debe ser que la manada son todos y cada uno de sus miembros, sin importa su condición o sus poderes, con sus virtudes y defectos, con su habilidades y faltas. 

Una manada es una familia. _Su familia._


	2. Sangre.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson tiene las manos manchadas de sangre.

Jackson es un asesino y no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo.

 

Le dicen que no es su culpa, que estaba bajo la influencia de otros y que aunque hubiese querido no habría podido detenerlo. Le dicen que tiene suerte de no recordar la mayoría de las cosas que había hecho, que así podrá superarlo más rápido. Lo que quiere hacer cuando cualquiera de los otros miembros de la manada se acerca a él para hablar y hacerle sentir mejor es sacar las garras y cercenarles la garganta.

 

Es él quien tiene las manos manchadas de sangre, es quien no puede recordar las caras de las personas a las que arrebató la vida, y no hay otra cosa que desee más que eso: poner rostro a la larga lista de nombres que se llevó por delante, para que la culpa ahonde en su corazón, para que su propia sangre se emponzoñe con el dolor. Porque ha matado a hombres y mujeres, más o menos inocentes, simplemente porque es un adolescente malcriado y caprichoso que no supo medir las consecuencias de sus deseos. 

 

A veces piensa que la broma pesada que es su vida no hace más que retorcerse con el paso del tiempo, que transformarse en kanima solo ha sido una manera más que de recordarle que nunca será normal, que siempre será ese niño que perdió a sus padres en un accidente y que está completamente sólo. 

 

Es Lydia la que pone fin a todo eso. Más o menos. Le tiende una mano para salir de la oscuridad a la que sus decisiones erróneas le han llevado. Con su cariño incondicional, con su confianza casi ciega, con toda la fuerza que a Jackson le ha faltado. Lydia se abre paso a través de la bruma y llegar al lobo que se escondía tras la abominación en la que se había convertido. 

 

-Pásame el trapo.

-¿Hmm?

-Jackson, ¿estás ahí? –pregunta Lydia chascando los dedos frente a sus ojos. 

-¿Qué? Sí… ¿qué querías?

-El trapo, voy a secar los platos –asiente y se lo tiende- ¿me ayudas? –pregunta poniendo morritos 

-¡Qué remedio!

 

Trabajan en silencio, ella secando la vajilla y las ollas que han usado para comer como domingo, en el porche trasero a medio reconstruir de los Hale, y él guardándolos en las cajas que se amontonan cada semana mientras terminan la obra. Puede notar la intensa mirada de la pelirroja, mientras guarda los últimos vasos. 

 

-Jackson…

-Hoy no, por favor –le pide- Hoy no puedo. 

-El problema es que nunca puedes –replica- y ya han pasado suficiente tiempo como para que aún sigas torturándote. Necesitas habar con alguien. Con Derek, conmigo, con quien sea.

-No estoy preparado. 

-Si sigues encerrándote en ti mismo nunca lo vas a estar.

-¡Basta, joder! –chilla estrellando el vaso que le quedaba en la mano contra la pared- Deja de presionarme, deja de intentar ayudarme porque no puedes. Nadie puede.

-Podríamos si nos dejases intentarlo.

-¡Cállate! No tienes ni idea, no sabes lo que es haber sido manipulado por un desequilibrado y por un completo sádico que solo buscaban venganza.

-¿No? ¿No lo sé, Jackson? Puede que se te haya olvidado pero Peter me utilizó para regresar, para poder llevar a cabos sus malditos planes. Se metió en mi cabeza y me hizo dudar de lo que era o no era real. Me manipuló para llegar a Derek. A ti.

 

Las lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas, y está tan tensa y nerviosa que Jackson siente una punzada de dolor atravesándole el pecho. 

 

-Sé que tu situación es mucho más complicada, que hay cosas que no puedo comprender –continua- pero sólo quiero estar a tu lado. Todos estamos tratando de ayudarte, pero acercarnos a ti es casi imposible- le pone una mano sobre el antebrazo- deja que te ayudemos.

-No –responde- no podéis. Nadie puede.

 

Se deshace del agarre y pasa a su lado cruzando la parte trasera de la casa hasta llegar al bosque. Comienza a caminar sin rumbo, tratando de serenarse, de dejar de sentirse culpable por Lydia y los demás, porque sabe que solo están intentando mostrarle que es uno de ellos, que estarán a su lado pase lo que pase. Pero no quiere eso, no quiere su compasión ni su pena. Lo único que desea es volver a controlar su vida. 

 

\--

 

Lydia apenas le ha mirado o prestado atención en todo el día, le ha evitado en clase y en los pasillos, incluso a la hora de comer cuando todos se sientan juntos, cambia su habitual lugar a su lado para irse al otro extremo al lado de Isaac. No puede culparla, hasta ella tiene sus límites y Jackson los ha superado todos y cada uno de ellos.

 

-Acompáñanos –levanta la cabeza para ver a Danny de pie junto a Stiles.

-Estoy comiendo –protesta. 

-Ya has acabado –Danny coge su plato y lo vacía en una papelera cercana.

-Pero, ¿qué coño has hecho?

-Vamos. 

 

No cree que haya nadie que le conozca mejor que él, así que cuando Jackson ve esa mirada decidida y esa determinación en el rostro de su mejor amigo, se pone en pie y les sigue a través del comedor y de los pasillos de la escuela. Dejan el edificio principal para adentrarse en uno más pequeño que hace las veces de almacén para todo tipo de material en desuso. Derek les espera junto a la puerta. 

 

-¿Qué está pasando? –pregunta cuando se encuentra junto a él. 

-Lo hemos intentado por las buenas –comienza Stiles- pero no ha servido de nada, así que no nos has dejado más remedio que ir por las malas. 

-¿Qué mierda? ¿De qué hablas? –cuestiona mientras Danny saca una llave y abre el candado que bloquea la entrada.

-Pasa –le ordena Derek.

-No, no hasta que me digáis que está ocurriendo.

-He dicho que pases –Derek le pone una mano en el cuello y le roza la piel con las garras- No era una petición.

 

En su nuevo estatus de lobo, Jackson sabe que tiene un lugar en la manada, que la jerarquía le ha puesto un escalafón por debajo de Derek y le debe lealtad y obediencia, así que a su pesar entra en el almacén. 

 

-Como ya te ha dicho Stiles, estamos tratando de echarte una mano para que superes toda la mierda que te ha pasado en los últimos meses, pero no estás poniendo de tu parte. Así que hemos estado pensando y…

-La idea es de Danny –se apresura a decir Stiles interrumpiendo su discurso.

-Es mía, sí. Porque te conozco y sé lo retorcido que puedes llegar a ser, así que creo que es lo mejor.

 

Derek le da un ligero empujón para que avance al centro de la estancia, Stiles enciende la luz y Jackson puede ver viejos muebles de la escuela apilados a un lado, y al otro hay lo que parecen ser dos pizarras cubiertas de sabanas. 

 

-¿Estás seguro? –le susurra Stiles a Danny, él asiente y ambos se colocan a los lados de las pizarras se miran un instante antes de retirar las sabanas que las cubren.

 

Jackson observa las instantáneas que cubren los encerados, diferentes rostros, hombres y mujeres cada uno con un nombre bajo su fotografía. Personas a las que no conoce, que no significan nada para él. 

 

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Quién es esta gente?

-¿Podéis dejarnos solos? –les pide Danny.

-¿Estás seguro? –asiente ante la duda de Derek, que al final cede y se va junto con Stiles. 

-¿Danny? –Jackson le mira sin comprender, confuso y ligeramente asustado. 

-Esto es lo que querías, Jackson. Estas son las personas a las que la kanima mató. 

 

Le mira un segundo, porque en un primer instante no es capaz de comprender lo que ha dicho, no asimila la información que le llega. Danny pone una mano en su hombro y le obliga a encarar el mural de fotografías que han preparado para él. 

 

-Ese es el primero–Jackson le conoce al instante, no recuerda mucho de aquella noche, sólo escuchar la pelea entre los Lahey y ver salir a su compañero de Lacrosse saliendo a toda prisa de su casa- El padre de Isaac. Este –dice señalando la foto de un chico joven- es uno de los cazadores que trabajan con los Argent –apenas es consciente de lo que ocurrió, fue demasiado oscuro y rápido- Después fue él –sabe que fue en el taller y que Stiles estaba allí, siente una presión en el pecho al recordar la mirada asustada de su amigo, como parte de él se rebeló para que Matt no le obligará a matarle – Este es…

-Para –susurra..

-¿Qué? 

-He dicho que… ¡dios! –se lleva las manos a la cara frotándose el rostro con desesperación- No necesito que… sus rostros ahora, ellos. Les veo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? 

-Justo antes de morir, puedo verles –le tiemblan las manos, y siente que le fallan las rodillas, por eso camina hasta los encerados, y se apoya en la fría pizarra, pasando la mano por las diferentes fotos –Ella lloraba –dice parándose enfrente de la foto de la joven ayudante de policía- Estaba en el suelo, paralizada pero no paraba de llorar, ni siquiera era capaz de pedirme que no lo hiciera. Estaba tan asustada. 

-¿Les recuerdas? –Danny se acerca a él, sus manos sudan y le gustaría poder abrazarle, decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero no lo sabe. No sabe lo que va a pasarle a su mejor amigo, y eso le parte el alma.

-Ahora sí –gira la cabeza y le mira por encima del hombro- Matt quería matarte, quería que yo lo hiciera –el nudo en la garganta le impide continuar. 

-Quería que la kanima lo hiciera. Era la kanima, no tú –niega con la cabeza- Ya no lo eres, has pasado por mucho para avanzar, pero lo has conseguido. 

-No… 

-Ahora eres un lobo, parte de la manada de Derek. Los dos lo somos. 

-Soy un asesino.

-No lo eres –le dice con autoridad- Eres Jackson, mi mejor amigo desde la guardería, eres el mocoso pesado y engreído que se peleaba con todos los demás si alguien se metía conmigo. Aunque al final tuviese que salir yo a defenderte –sonríe de medio lado, tratando de calmarle. 

-Ya no sé quien soy –le resbalan las lagrimas por las mejillas, y tiembla mucho más porque no puede controlarlo, porque está roto por dentro y tiene tanto miedo a seguir así para siempre- Nunca lo he sabido

-Puede que no lo supieras antes, que estuvieras perdido pero Lydia te trajo de vuelta, ¿recuerdas? –Él asiente- Tú escogiste volver, escogiste ser Jackson Whittemore. El co-capitán del equipo de Lacrosse, el chico más popular de la escuela –Danny vuelve a ponerle una mano sobre el hombro y le obliga a encararle- Mi mejor amigo. 

 

Jackson se derrumba en sus brazos, porque está cansado. Cansado de ser fuerte, de seguir adelante a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, pero sobre todo cansado de evitar que los demás le ayuden. Porque lo necesita, necesita ese abrazo de Danny, que le deje esconder la cabeza contra su pecho y que le diga que no va a pasar nada. Que todo va a ir bien. Necesita que Stiles entre sólo unos minutos después, y le dé un golpecito en el brazo, que le sonría y le diga _Estoy aquí_. Necesita que Derek le mire con gesto serio y preocupado, que en sus ojos se dibuje la incomodidad de no saber qué hacer o decir, porque se supone que es el alfa, que debería ayudar a su manada. Necesita que cuando consigue serenarse y Danny, Stiles y él vuelvan al edificio principal todos estén junto a su taquilla, esperándole con una mirada preocupada, con la determinación de estar a su lado pase lo que pase. Necesita que Lydia camine con decisión hacia él y se lance a sus brazos. Que sus lágrimas le mojen la camiseta, que le acaricie la mejilla y le sonría. Necesita que le bese, y susurré contra sus labios _te quiero_.

 

Necesita a su manada.


	3. Historia

Por fin es verano, uno muy distinto a todos los anteriores, uno donde piensa divertirse en compensación por todos en los que no lo ha hecho. Un verano que piensa disfrutar desde el inicio hasta el fin, fiestas en la piscina, fiestas en la playa, fiestas en general. Ahora que Jackson es uno de los suyos, que Gerard Argent está muerto y que Cris Argent y Derek parecen haber hecho alguna especie de pacto de no agresión, todo parece haberse puesto de su lado para que disfrute de su un verano inolvidable. Erica no podría estás más emocionada. 

El problema es que ser parte de la manada parece ser mucho más, que kanimas, cazadores, y superpoderes. Es una nueva y flamante manera de joder su adolescencia.

-¿En serio, Derek? –Protesta- Reformar tu casa no es como había pensando pasar el verano.

-Tendréis tiempo para todo, pero necesitamos un lugar donde podamos reunirnos, un lugar al que podáis acudir si necesitáis ayuda. 

-¿Y el almacén? ¿O tu apartamento? –protesta Jackson que, como Erica, no parece nada entusiasmado con la idea de pasarse todo el verano cargando sacos de cemento y tablones de madera. 

-No son lugares apropiados. Una manada necesita una casa. 

-Podemos usar la mía, los papeles de la emancipación no tardarán en llegar y podré dejar la casa de mis tíos –explica Isaac. 

-Gracias, pero creo que esto es un buen ejercicio para la manada. Trabajaremos y juntos, nos ayudaremos los unos a los otros…

-Intentaremos matarnos los unos a los otros –susurra Jackson.

-Vamos chicos, será divertido –les alienta Allison. 

-Yo me encargo de la decoración –apunta Lydia, que parece que no va a tener mucha competencia. 

-Seguro que al final no es tan malo como parece –comienza Stiles- un poco de ejercicio al aire libre, un poco de tiempo con los amigos. 

Ninguno parece demasiado convencido, pero la decisión está tomada. Así que no les queda más remedio que claudicar. 

Erica solo puede pensar en cómo va a volver a pasar el verano siendo una paria social. Se supone que convertirse iba a traerle cosas buenas, ¿cuándo iban a empezar a llegar?

\--

La primera parte de la reconstrucción de la casa de los Hale es básicamente rebuscar entre los restos del incendio por si aún queda algo que puedan utilizar. Libros en su mayoría. Lo cierto es que Derek se había encargado de hacer la primera criba durante los meses anteriores así que aquel primer día era, básicamente, una pérdida de tiempo.

 

Erica escucha los estornudos de Stiles desde el piso superior, con su suelo más que inestable, solo ella y Derek suben a comprobar si aún queda algo. Mientras él busca en la que una vez fue la habitación de su hermana, ella se lo hace en la de sus padres. No hay prácticamente nada más que trozos de madera quemada, ni siquiera el armazón de la cama se salvó del incendió, las patas de una silla en una esquina y los restos de una cómoda es lo único que puede reconocer. Todo es un completo desastre, pero lo que Erica más puede sentir es la tristeza que la casa parece emanar. Debió de ser bastante imponente cuando aún estaba en pie, cuando el fuego no la había devastado, pero sobre todo debió de ser una casa llena de vida, de alegría, de carreras de los más pequeños, de las voces de los adultos charlando en el salón. Erica se detiene frente a la ventana, mirando los arboles que rodean la casa, faltos de vida como esta. Ahora se siente estúpida por haber puesto por delante sus propios intereses a los de la manada, a los de Derek, porque sabe que él solo está intentando hacerlo lo mejor que puede, dándoles lo que cada uno necesita y ellos jamás se han parado a pensar que es lo que necesita el alfa. Quizás sea eso, reconstruir la casa, volverla a ver alzarse en todo su esplendor en medio del bosque, llena de la energía de su nueva manada. 

 

Echa un nuevo vistazo a la habitación para comprobar que no se le ha pasado nada y pone rumbo al pasillo. Entonces una de las tablas cruje de manera diferente bajo su peso, como si estuviera hueca. Se arrodilla y sin ninguna dificultad retira la madera. Hay una caja metálica en su interior, bastante quemada pero que parece haber cumplido la misión de proteger lo que había en su interior: un libro, con las tapas de cuero viejo y desgastado. Hay un trisquel grabado en la portada, Erica lo abre con curiosidad, _”Historia de los Hale_ es el encabezado de la primera página, después le siguen al menos media docena de   
nombres. 

_**  
Jebediah Hale. 1846 - 1893  
Aaron Hale. 1893 - 1921  
Marian Hale. 1921 - 1939  
Clark Hale. 1939 -1962  
Helen Hale. 1962-1995  
Caroline Hale. 1995 - ** _

 

Erica, pasa el dedo por los nombres, sin duda los alfa de la familia, antes de buscar en la siguiente página algo que le de alguna pista de lo que va a encontrarse en ese libro. 

_  
Septiembre 1846_

_El viaje ha sido largo y duro. Hemos perdido un par caballos, y varias de las pertenecías de mi hermano Jonas acabaron en el fondo de un barranco. Afortunadamente la búsqueda de un nuevo territorio para la manada ha terminado. Beacon Hills es lo que habíamos estado buscando para poder asentarnos, es un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo. Hemos comprado un terreno en uno de los bosques que rodean el centro del pueblo, no hemos que negociar mucho puesto que el anterior dueño estaba deseoso por vender. Hay suficiente tierras para hacer una gran casa, pero sobre todo nos rodea un espeso bosque perfecto para las noches de luna llena._

_Beth y los niños están contentos, mis hermanos, sus esposas y sus pequeños también. Parece que los Hale han encontrado por fin su lugar._

_Jebediah_

 

Erica continua leyendo, saltándose páginas para ver como avanza y transcurre la historia de los Hale. Lee sobre cazadores que aparecen de la nada, seres sobrenaturales, hadas y duendes. Es como un maldito libro de fantasía épica. Pero también lee sobre el día a día de la manada, de cómo va creciendo, con nuevos miembros que nacen o llegan, lee también sobre las pérdidas que sufre la familia, de sus problemas cotidianos. Lee la historia de sus vidas. 

 

_  
Marzo, 2005_

_Peter es mi hermano pequeño y le quiero, mucho, pero si vuelvo a oírle hablar sobre la idea de mudarnos a una ciudad más grande juro que le estamparé el libro en la cabeza. Beacon Hills ha sido nuestro hogar desde que nacimos, nuestra familia lleva aquí más de cien años y él solo piensa en que debemos avanzar, prosperar y darles a nuestros hijos un futuro mejor. ¿Un futuro mejor? Este es el futuro que quiero darles. Mis hijos adoran Beacon Hills, les gusta vivir en el bosque, y ser parte de una comunidad pequeña. Y a mí, a mí me encanta el pueblo, me gusta que la Señora Baker haya sido la primera maestra de todos mis hijos, que el Señor Hudson, el panadero, sepa cuáles son los bollos favoritos de cada miembro de la familia. Y me gusta el festival de otoño, y el desfile del día de los fundadores. No hay nada en esta ciudad que no me guste o de lo que no disfrute._

_Además es nuestro territorio no podemos irnos simplemente porque queramos, tendría que haber una razón para abandonar nuestro hogar. Una amenaza lo suficientemente grave como para huir y dejarlo todo atrás._

_Caroline._

 

Esa es la última entrada del libro, después sólo quedan páginas en blanco. La madre de Derek tuvo que escribir aquello, tuvo que ser justo antes del incendio. Erica se da cuenta de la importancia del libro que tiene entre sus manos, no sólo por la información que puedan sacar acerca de todo lo que desconocen acerca de cazadores y otras amenazas, sino porque está sosteniendo _la vida_ de una familia casi extinta. Que fue devorada por las llamas con el propósito de terminar con ella para siempre, pero que ha conseguido sobrevivir a través de Derek y de ese libro.  
Erica se limpia una traicionera lágrima que resbala por su mejilla y se pone en pie. Oye ruidos en el fondo del pasillo así que dirige hacia allí, le ve rebuscar en el interior de un armario completamente calcinado.

 

-Derek, he encontrado algo.


End file.
